


Like A Spark in the Night

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: You Taught Me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is bad at feeling, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, Not Really Character Death, POV Alternating, Parenthood, Protectiveness, Recovery Mission, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “I think I owe it to Lance.  To find him and bring him home. So he knows I still cared for him.”“I think he would already know that.”  Curtis said gently.Shiro looked at him questionably.“Altean’s believe after death, all knowledge is given to the deceased, right?”  Curtis questioned lightly.  “To help them find rest, and know the effect of their lives on the universe, before they join the universal forces again.  Souls learn all there is to know.” Curtis continued as he looked down at their hands. “I like that philosophy. So, I think he would know it wasn’t you, and you still cared about him.”“Me too.”  Shiro said with a weak smile.“But you still feel like you should go.”  Curtis said before Shiro could.“Yeah.”  Shiro admitted.





	Like A Spark in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da, here is the Paladins POV of You Taught Me How to be Brave (which you do actually have to read first for this to make sense). It's mostly a lot of missing and inbetween scenes I couldn't write in that fic.
> 
> And I am happy with how it turned out.

_ “Guys, we got a problem.  Shiro’s gone from the medical bay.” _

_ “What!?” _

_ “Coran and I can’t find him anywhere.  And the alarm was disabled in the power fluctuation the Castleship had last night.  Same with the security cameras are on the fritz at the moment, not to mention a chuck of footage that’s missing from last night, that the computer might have accidentally deleted.” _

_ “Scan for Shiro on the ship.” _

_ “That’s down at the moment too Princess.” _

_ “Lotor’s ship is missing from the docking.” _

_ “WHAT!?” _

_ “It’s missing, and the bay door records show they opened six vargas ago.  But the code shows it was Coran’s access code.” _

_ “Well, I didn’t do it.” _

_ “Then who…” _

_ “Hey, has anyone seen Lance?” _

* * *

_ “You said he kept stating ‘She’s trying…’ in these spells of pain?”   _

_ A nod. _

_ A pause.  A hum. A manic laugh.  “Well, I always heard that Champion was always stubborn.  Of course he would resist. Foolish, but impressive.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “That wretched witch made the Black Paladin her eyes and ears.  Of course she did, who better to spy on Voltron than it’s leader.”  A sickening smile. Another loud laugh. “And now she’s taken her puppet.” _

_ “You don’t know that!” _

_ “Ah, but I do.  I’ve seen her take control of people before, all to familiar with it.  The Black Paladin is long gone I am afraid.” A pause. A smirk. “And if your little blue friend went with him...well I am sure he didn’t live past his usefulness.” _

* * *

_ “They cloned Shiro.  That’s what Project Kuron is, it's a cloning factory.  They used a clone to infiltrate Voltron.” _

_ “Wait, if that’s true...then where's the real Shiro?” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “The Shiro you know is long gone.  There is only us now...only me. And the four of you aren’t going to leave this place.” _

_ “Quizinack!  Where did he come from?!” _

_ “What did you do to Lance?” _

_ A wicked smirk. _

_ “That same thing I’m going to do you!” _

_ A quick surge forward, and the fight started. _

* * *

_ “Shiro, hey, take it slow okay.  One step at a time.” _

_ “I’m back.” _

_ “Yeah, gave us quite a scare there.  You know...dying on us like that. A lots happened since you’ve been gone.  But we’ll fill you in after you get some rest. We’ll be here when you wake up, don’t worry, just rest.” _

_ “Can’t wait to hear about it all.” _

_ A pause. _

_ A quick glance around. _

_ “Guy, where’s Lance?” _

_ The smiles fell so quickly. _

* * *

_ “What happened?  Please you have to tell me what happened.  He was my baby. Dois mio, he was my baby boy.  What happened to him?!” _

_ “We don’t know...he disappeared...we don’t know what happened.” _

_ “No, no, please.  Not my baby.” _

_ “We’re looking for him, but so far…” _

_ Crying so much, so much crying. _

_ “We don’t know what happened...I’m so sorry.” _

* * *

_ The statue is simple.  Just an elegant pilled of metal that had been treated to be blue, with two lions at the base.  Each clear with a colored jewel in their chest, one blue and one red. An etching of the Voltron V lined in black to stand out.  It’s nestled on a cliff tall enough to see the ocean. _

_ “He’d hate this.” _

_ “What, why, it’s nice.” _

_ “No, Keith’s right, he’d hate this.” _

_ “But you can see the water from this cliff, and the whole Garrison.  And all the stars. He liked all those this right. This is the perfect spot for this.  I checked.” _

_ “It’s not flashy enough.” _

_ A pause. _

_ A weak chuckle and tired smile. _

_ “You’re right, he’d totally hate this.” _

* * *

No, it couldn’t be.

After so long.  All those years, all that time, all that  _ pain _ .  

All the way out  _ here _ .

It can’t be.

He was just tried.  

Been up to many vargas fluttering about the Castleship.  Overseeing a handful of repairs and upgrades to the ship the crew.  And making sure things were in place for the latest Coalition meeting.  Other general duties. Along with like three vargas of sleep the night before.

Yeah, that’s it, he was just tired.

His mind is playing tricks on him.  In a few ticks he’ll realize it’s some read out for something.  A power reading, or a loose valve warning he’d have to get someone else to worry about before he turned in for the night.

Or he’s just already asleep, and everything was just a dream.

A dream he had more times then he liked to admit having.  A dream they all hated to admit they still had. Because it always hurt to wake up and check the computers.  To find nothing there waiting from him. 

Yet the more he looks at the screen…

The more he stares at it...

He reached out lightly to touched the read out.  Causing a small preview panel readout to open fully to display the information the signal is transmitting.

It was faint and weak.  The power levels were probably beginning to reach low levels after so long.  The Castleship just barely in the limits of the range of transmission the signal is sending.  Which to be fair wasn’t much more than simple location coordinates, and a small damage reading.  

Something that helps make it real.

It’s really can’t be.

After so long.  

All the way out here.

But it is. 

The longer he stared at the simple readout he’s sure what he’s seeing is finally real.

It finally the…

“Coran?”  Allura’s voice asked gently some distance behind him.  He doesn’t turn up to look at her. “Coran? Did you hear me?  Is everything alright?”

“I…”  Coran started, but words failed him.

The older Altean turned to look back.  Finding all of the Paladins there on the Bridge.  All watching him curiously from where they stand in their armor.  Pausing their chatter with each other, and some of the crew lingering on the bridge.  Noticing something is off and wrong.

“Coran, what’s wrong?”  Allura asked hurriedly. Making her way towards him.  “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“The ship is receiving a signal.”  Coran started weakly as he looked at Allura.  “It’s weak, we’re barely in range to receive it after so many decaphoebs without a charge…”  He trailed off, turning back to the control panel before. To find the signal readout still there.  Starting to strengthen as the Castle’s systems start to latch onto it after so long. “It’s likely a system or two over...possibly could be the one we’re in…I’d have to check the coordinates to be sure, but...”

“What is it?”  Keith asked. 

Coran could hear him move to quickly approach.  

The older Altean quick tossed the readout up on a screen in the air for the other Paladins to see.

Allura gasped loudly, moving her hands to cover her mouth, as the other Paladins hurry to look.  Keith’s eyes go wide the moment he realized what he was looking at. As to Hunks and Pidge’s when they see.  While Shiro went still, his eyes glued to the read out.

“Is this...real?”  Hunk asked cautiously.

“That's really the signal from…”  Pidge started before trailing off as her eyes turned to Coran.

“It’s from the Blue Paladin armor, yes.”  Coran stated as level as he could. “It’s from…”

_ Lance _ .

* * *

“I don't think you should go on this mission.”  Shiro heard Curtis say simply from the couch of their room.  He glanced up to find his husband looking at him with a slight frown.  “I think it's a bad idea.”

Shiro turned away roughly.

“I didn't ask for your opinion.”  Shiro stated as he turned his attention back to packing.

He really doesn't  _ need _ to pack.  

Or not really.  

Not for the mission at hand.  His Paladin armor will more then suffice for any task required.  And everything else, supplies wise, was being packed into Red Lion and Blue Lion.  Organized by everyone else, so Shiro doesn’t have to worry. Keith, with the help of Hunk, had barred him from even trying to get close.

But Shiro needed something to do with his hand.

Something that made him feel productive.  And got the anxious energy filling his body out.  While also maybe allowed him to think about the mission without thinking  _ about _ the mission and its objective.

The objective of finding Lance.

Or more correctly, finding Lance's body.

Because the hope of find Lance alive, by some  _ miracle  _ of the universe, had died years ago.  Faded as it became more unrealistic with time. The longer they hadn't heard anything from or about Lance, the harder it was to keep thinking he simply hadn't reached out because he wasn't able to find away.  Along with the realization of ending a war that they couldn't keep  _ holding _ on.  They had to move forward with everyone, and accept their loses to do so.

Now they were going to find Lance’s body, and bring him home.

Finally find out what happened to him.  Or, at least, as much was they could. But it would be more than enough for closure.

Finally get him back him to Earth.

Finally put him to rest .

After so long, it was no doubt something they  _ needed _ .

Shiro just doesn't want think about it.

So he was packing.

“Takashi, stop.”  Curtis’ voice cut into his thoughts.  His hands moving into Shiro's vision to rest in his hands and stop him.  He smiled softly when Shiro look up at him, before continuing. “I know you didn't ask me for my opinion.  You asked me where your gray socks were, which, just fyi you already packed.”

Shiro turned back the case in front of him.  And yup there where the socks he was already unnecessarily looking for.  

Right there.  

Tucked away in a pack he doesn't need.

Shiro sighed as he heard his husband chuckle softly beside him.  He turned to shoot him pouting look for doing so. But it just seemed to egg him on more.

“So I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I am going to give it to you anyway.”  Curtis continued, in the simple, yet defiant way he Shiro both loved and hated at the same time.  “I don't think you should go on this mission.”

“I... _ have _ to, Curtis.”  Shiro returned.

“No you don't.”

“Yes, I  _ do. _ ”

“No, you don't.  You don't have to do  _ anything _ , Takashi”  Curtis returned was he moved Shiro to sit on their bed.  “Especially, putting yourself through this mission. Putting yourself through finding his body, I don't think it will be good for you.”  Shiro opened his mouth to object, but Curtis held up his hand. “I don't mean it won't give you closure or anything like that. It just…

“I know you struggle with the idea that this body...before it was yours, being the one that killed him.”  Curtis sighed out heavily. “Not as often as when we first meet, and not as often as you've admitted to doing in the past to me.  But it still happens, you still see if you can try and remember.”

“Curtis, please, you don't un--”

A hand quickly moved to over Shiro's mouth.  And he finds himself on the receiving end of a sharp annoyed look from his husband.  One that both meant nothing, and ‘don't challenge me’ at the same time.

“Hush, your concerned husband is not done talking, so stop trying to interrupt.”  Curtis shot down at him quick. Playful tone fluttered slight in the words, and blended so well into the serious tone he was using.  “Look, I  _ understand  _ enough, hon.”  He said as he dropped his hand away.  “But do you really think seeing him, seeing what was done to him, seeing how he was left, will help you overcome that?”

Shiro paused for a moment.  Turning away to look at his pack beside him.

No, he didn't think finding Lance will help him overcome much of anything.

If anything it will make things worse.

Ever since he woke up and the team told him what happened.  How Lance disappeared with the clone. The two of them just vanished in the night with Lotor’s ship.  How they didn't know what happened...or where Lance was. Because they only ever found the clone, the body they placed him back in.  How Lotor speculated Lance was dead long before they even knew ever found the clone again. Shiro had felt the weight that his body killed Lance.

He pushed himself to remember for so long.  For the slightest hint of anything. For closure purposes or fuel for the hope Lance got away.  But he never remembered anything.

Allura liked say that maybe it was a good thing he couldn't access the bodies memories.

_ Shiro _ hadn't killed Lance.  

The clone had.

For him to have to walk around with those memories.  It would be unfair and cruel.

But it hadn't stopped the dreams.  Hadn't stopped his mind from trying to imagine how the clone tricked Lance.

How he talked in sweet desperate pain to persuade Lance to assist him.  Lance was always so eager to prove himself to Shiro as it was. And the clone already had him soothing headaches and calming him in fits of pain.  It was probably so easy, to persuade him to leave his bayard behind, and help him out of the Castleship for whatever reason.

Only to then turn on him unexpectedly.  Betray Lance's loyalty, and sneer as he cut him done.  Never kind by any means when Lance had outlived his usefulness.

Honestly, Shiro was glad in the teams fight with the clone, they had cut off the Galra arm.  He didn't have a constant reminder of the blood on his body's hands attached to him. 

And finding Lance’s body was going to answer just what the clone did to him.  

It would probably bring it on in spades again.

Or worse, actually jar all the memories Shiro had been trying for.  And he’ll know exactly what happened. He’ll get a first person perspective to it.

“No.”  Shiro admitted.

“Good, at least you’re not being bullheaded and ignorant to that truth.”  Curtis said simply.

“Hey!”  Shiro shot back.

Earning a series of chuckles from Curtis as he took his left hand and sat down beside Shiro.  He muttered a small ‘love you’ as he weaved their fingers together. And leaned against Shiro, calming him slightly with his warm and steady weight.  Shiro found himself leaning back into him as well, as he looked down at their entwined hands.

“No one's going to judge you for not going, Takashi.”  Curtis assure gently. “Or think any less of you. Everyone will more than understand.”  He patted lightly at their hands. “And if they don’t, well, then they’ll have to answer to Keith and/or me...and to be honestly I don’t know who is the better one to deal with in that scenario.” 

“I think you would, sweetheart.”  Shiro answered simply.

Curtis gasped fakely, and pulled away sharply.  Acting like he couldn’t believe Shiro would say something like that about him.  Even if it was maybe a little bit true. 

Shiro chuckled lightly, “To be fair, I guess, it really depends on who's holding a knife.”

“Oh, you just saved yourself from divorce after a little over a year of marriage.”  Curtis hummed lightly as he leaned back towards Shiro. Stealing a small peck from his lips.  “You’re lucky I like you so much, that I’m quick to forgive.”

Shiro hummed warmly, before turned his gaze to the floor.  

“I still think I should go.”  He admitted seriously. “I think I owe it to Lance.  To find him and bring him home. So he knows I still cared for him.”

“I think he would already know that.”  Curtis said gently.

Shiro looked at him questionably.

“Altean’s believe after death, all knowledge is given to the deceased, right?”  Curtis questioned lightly. 

And yeah, Shiro remembered Coran saying that to him sometime after they all agreed to put the hope Lance was still alive to bed.  They all had their fears for doing so. Thinking Lance might feel forgotten and alone wherever he was. Not mentioned betrayed by Shiro.  

Coran and Allura had shared that part of their culture with them to ease their worries. Saying that in some way, somehow, through the forces of the universe, Lance was helping them along and urging them forward.  He’d have found his rest long ago.

Or something like that.

“To help them find rest, and know the effect of their lives on the universe, before they join the universal forces again.  Souls learn all there is to know.” Curtis continued as he looked down at their hands. “I like that philosophy. So, I think he would know it wasn’t you, and you still cared about him.”

“Me too.”  Shiro said with a weak smile.  

“But you still feel like you should go.”  Curtis said before Shiro could.

“Yeah.”  Shiro admitted.  “I think it’s something the original group of us had to do.  For ourselves, for his family, and for Lance.”

“Alright.”  Curtis said as he took a deep breath, and moved to stand up.  His hand sliding away from Shiro’s. “I still think it’s a terrible idea, but it’s your decision.”  He added dramatically with a small rolls of his eyes, before smiling down at Shiro. “I’ll support and love you no matter what.  Though your mind sounds like it’s made up, Takashi.”

“Thank you, Curtis.”

“Welcome.”  Curtis said easily as he leaned down to kiss the crown of Shiro’s head.  “I hope the mission is a success, my love.”

“Me too,”  Shiro muttered, more to himself than anyone else.  “Me too.”

* * *

The flight to Gran’djo was quiet.

Something Pidge wasn’t _ exactly _ sure she liked.

Given the somberness surrounding the whole mission of finding Lance’s body on the surface of some alien planet.  The silence around them all was respectful. All of them thinking of what they were going to do. It really was only broken up by Coran stating a fact or two from the Castle’s system about the planet, and how the Blue Paladin armor signal was coming from the side of the planet currently experiencing night.

Yet, it still felt wrong.

After so long of thinking Lance was dead and left somewhere they could only image to be horrible and forgotten, Pidge almost longed from some commentary.

Gran’djo was a beautiful from space as the approached.  Green and lush looking in a way that was Earth like. Though, more green marble looking than blue.  It seemed like the universe gave Lance some solace in his death, by surrounding him with a lush Earth like place.  She wanted everyone to say something, maybe joke and jab a little in like  _ honor _ of Lance.

Or  _ something _ .

“Does this feel... _ weird _ to anyone else?”  Pidge asked aloud from her pilot seat in Green Lion, as she gently guided Green down into the planet’s atmosphere.

Something that only happened because Blue and Red Lion hadn’t opened up.  They had refused to the point of shutting down almost. Even refusing Keith and Allura a bit, before only giving the sense that they simply did not want to go. 

Even for their lost Paladin.

Keith and Allura hadn’t pushed for more.  

It was hard on everyone.  

And perhaps asking one of Lance’s Lions to carry his body back to the Castle was too much to ask.  Made it too real for the Lions.

_ “What do you mean, Pidge?” _ Allura asked over the coms.

Before a video link from Yellow Lion popped up on Green’s control.  Allura and Coran huddled behind Hunk’s seat in Yellow Lion. Peering curiously over their own feed.

“I don’t know.”  Pidge admitted with a shrug.  “A lot of things, I guess. Like this is really out of the way the clone to take Lance to.  Even if it was to...you know...um…” Pidge trailed off a bit, swallowing down her sorrow before speaking again. “It’s still far, and Galra activity in the section if space was barely anything during the war.”

“Probably making it a better place to go.”  Keith growled out slightly behind Pidge. “We weren’t looking in places there was barely any Galra activity back during the war.”

_ “Not to mention out of range of the Castle’s systems.  Even with the armor at a full charge.” _  Coran stated flatly.   _ “The Castle of Lion’s range is only so much without the distance calibrations done before a wormhole jump.  And Lotor’s ship had some thrust, probably able to zoom out of range before the systems could try to automatically adjust to maintain the connection.” _

“Still…”  Pidge started.

A hand came to rest on Pidge’s shoulder.  Causing her to turn and look back and Shiro, who looked more mournful that he should.  

“We’d never been before, Pidge.”  Shiro stated gently. “ And strategically under whatever guise the clone tricked Lance under, this was place has a lot of things going for it to help keep it up.”

Pidge sighed in understanding as she turned back to the Green’s controls.

_ “At least, it’s nice.” _  Hunk said.   _ “Not some nightmare rock planet or something.” _

_ “Gran’djo was known for its natural and agricultural beauty.” _  Allura said softly with a small nod of agreement.  A sad smile gracing her lips as she turned to look out at the visual from Yellow Lion’s cockpit.   _ “I’m glad Lance’s body is in place like this _ .”

Pidge hummed lightly at the statement.

Again, she really wasn’t sure if that made it any better.  

Because on one hand, yeah it was nice Lance died somewhere nice.  Somewhere like Earth. Where maybe, if he was faded away slowly, he could imagine he was back on Earth.  And maybe there would be some peace and comfort in what happened to him.

On the other, it felt bittersweet.  

Like the clone had been  _ considerate _ enough to kill him here.  It had had enough care and kindness for Lance to give him someplace like Gran’djo as his rest place.  Though the full extend of such, might not truly be seen until they found Lance’s body.

With a small shake of her head, Pidge turned her attention to the coordinates on Green’s screens.  They were approaching them quickly. 

“We’re approaching the coordinates from the armor.”  Pidge stated firmly, reaching out to scroll through green’s scan of the landscape.  “It looks like there a reasonably sized town and community nearby them.”

_ “I don’t think we need to necessary alert them to our presence here, if we don’t have to.” _  Allura informed turn to look as Hunk pulled up Yellow Lions scans of the landscape.  

“It looks like there’s a clearing not to far away.”  Shiro observed, bring his right hand forward to point at the small clearing that could easily hide two of the Voltron Lions.  “It looks like it’s just not that long of a walk from the clearing to the suits coordinates. We can scoop the place out first, then walk back to grab what we need to bring Lance back home.”

_ “Yeah, we see what your talking about.” _  Hunk said with a firm nod. 

“Alright, let’s land regroup when were all on the ground.”  Keith stated, sounding like he was turning to Shiro for some type of agreement.

Pidge turned just in time to see Shiro nod in agreement.

Allura stated they would follow Green Lion's lead down into the clearing, before she gave them a small parting.  The video feed from Yellow Lion’s cockpit cut out shortly after Pidge gave a small hum and nod in response.

Gently, Pidge started to direct Green down to the planet.  Steering Green Lion towards the clearing with fluid ease. A bit thankful for the cover the late night was giving them.  While also wishing the whole mission could just be  _ over _ .  And they could work on just putting everything behind them again.

Green purred gently in the back of her mind. 

Nudging up against Pidge’s being gently as they landed.  Carefully assuring her that things would be fine. They would not be as bad as she figured the to be.  In a way that reminded Pidge of her mother a bit.

Gentle and soft.

And _ it’s okay to cry Katie, he was your friend _ .

But she doesn’t cry.

Because, not only had she stopped decaphoebs ago, now also wasn’t the time.  They had to find Lance’s body first, and bring him back to Castle of Lions one last time.  After that, the realization that Lance was  _ really _ gone, could hit her.

Green shifted to lean down and let them out. 

Pidge followed after Keith and Shiro after they all exchanged looks.  Small sort of mournful looks, that both said ‘not your fault’ and ‘let’s bring him home’.  Before they all shuffled out.

They all greeted Hunk, Allura, and Coran as they came out of Yellow lion.

Quickly working on figuring out a plan as they walked towards the coordinates together.

* * *

“This is someone's farm, guys!”  Hunk hissed for like the fifth time as they neared what looked to clearly be a home and a barn like structure.

He didn’t like this.  

Not one bit.  

Not since they came across the little fence that acted as the separation of the land from where they were.  Which had been admittedly a good ten minute walk back. But back then they are reasoned that maybe the property was abandoned.  As it was still a good distance from the town on their scans. So his words had been brushed off.

And sure, back then, Hunk figured the same thing.  Abandoned place is a decent place to leave someone dead.

But the more they walked into the property.  The closer they got to the signal, the more lived on the land looked. The crops and planets looked tended to.  Clear dirt paths between crop rows, all littered with a mix of boot prints, and wheel marks. A little dingy table, and a small pile of buckets under a decent size tree.  

Each time, they all pushed aside Hunk’s works.  Because the property line could shift at any point. They didn’t know, they keep pressing on.  Keep looking.

For Lance.

They could worry about what to do after they found Lance.

But now with the house, and the barn looking structure, it was a lot harder to ignore.  Especially when Hunk checked to see they were almost  _ right _ by where the signal was coming from.  So much for not having to bother anyone.

“It looks like the signals come from the barn of there.”  Pidge pointed out, as they huddled behind some taller crops.

Oh, Hunk really didn’t like that at all.

“Pidge, Hunk, and Coran, the three of you go and see if you can find the armor.”  Shiro instructed firmly. “Maybe someone found the armor and took it here, for parts or something.  Maybe they can lead us to where they found it.”

“Gran’djians are a kind race.”  Allura started gently beside Shiro.  “If they found the Blue Paladin armor, we should be prepared for the possibility they found Lance’s body and buried him.”

“And they may not be happy about us digging him back up.”  Coran continued shortly after her. “Once something has been return to the land, they believe it should stay so the land can give it back as something else.”

“Poetic.”  Keith grumbled.

“Look, we’ll get to that, when it comes to that.”  Shiro cut in firmly as he shoot Keith a quick look.  “Right now, the three of you focus on finding the armor.”

Pidge and Coran both nod in agreement before they shifted to move.  And Coran doubled back to grab Hunk, and drag him along, when he didn’t immediately follow.  All before Hunk could rightful object to the idea. 

Even though he was pretty sure they could ask for forgiveness for snooping later.  Because if the Gran’djians were as kind and peaceful as Allura and Coran made them out to be, a quick explanation would probably have them hurrying to assist the Paladins.  Guiding them along to where they asked, their snooping all forgotten about.

So Hunk followed after Coran and Pidge, even though he doesn’t  _ want _ to.

Quickly they dart across the property towards the barn.  Nothing in the house looks like it’s on. The residents like all soundly asleep, completely unaware of their percense..  But better safe than sorry, Hunk supposed. 

And he keeps a close eye on the house as they approach.

Though, he did see Keith dart out from where they left Shiro, Allura, and him.  Moving to in such a way, that it was clearly he was scoping the house structure for anything.  Quickly darting up the porch, to peer in a few windows, before disappearing around the side opposite side.  

Hunk heard Pidge huff slightly behind him, as he inched back.  Eyes still glued to the house. Followed by a small whisper of a creak from the door.  The fact that the structure wasn’t really locked, surprised Hunk enough to turn around, just in time to see Pidge slip through door Coran was holding minorly opening for her.

“In you go, Number 2.” Coran whispered, as he eased the door open a little bit more.

Hunk hesitated for a moment.  Glancing back to the house. Just in time to see Keith round the corner again from the back.

“I don’t like this.”  Hunk comment one last time.

Before he slipped through the door Coran was holding open. He waited for the older Altean to slip in behind him.  Helping him carefully ease the door shut enough to look close, but not trap them inside on accident. The two of them share a nod before they turn around for find Pidge making her way inside.

The light in Hunk’s armor flicked to light as he held up his arm, in the dark.

Hunk directed the light toward the bins and crates that were stored along the side of the barn as he moved to follow after Pidge.  They looked mostly filled with produce from the farm outside. A few tins had an alien language on it that Hunk didn’t understand. Though something else looked like it had been scribbled on by someone’s hand, yet faded and chipped away with age.

The light hits some a collection of hats, all largely brimmed to help with sun protection. and tools hung on the opposite wall.  Everything looking to have a place and an order to it. Placed there after the work was done, so it could easily be found in the morning.

Hunk did his best to ignore the way the place smelled like a barn.

“Found anything yet, Pidge?”  Hunk called in a hushed voice.

“No, the signal just over there.”  Pidge stated as she briefly turned back to spare a glance over her shoulder.  She pointed towards the back of the barn Where they looked to be a loft like place over a clay looking room with a door.  “I’m going to check up there.” She commented before she made a slight jog to it.

Coran jogged over after her.  Just reaching her as she jumped for her pack to fire up.  And he made his way to the ladder that was built as a way to reach the loft air, just as Pidge landed on the on top.

“There’s nothing up here.”  She commented from above as Hunk neared the back.

“Must be below in here then.”  Coran mused, as he swung his leg out to kick at the wall, as Pidge moved to jump down. “Could be storage.  That’s where I’d put something I found in the woods, that I didn’t have a purpose for yet.”

“Well, the door right here.”  Hunk said as he moved the light door that looked like one giant slab of wood.  

He moved to grab the handle on the door.  Flicking away the little latch that was just above his head to lock the door in place.  It jingled slightly against the clay fram of the door way as Hunk slowly pushed in. He brought his arm up to shine the light in the room…

And froze instantly at the sight that greeting him.

Quickly he back out and closed the door.

“What is it, Hunk?”  Pidge asked worriedly.  

The sound of her boots gritting against the dirt on the ground, was the only thing that told Hunk she was approaching.  And there was a soft thump of Coran jumping down from the ladder But he still jumped a bit at the feeling her hand against his arm.  Turned to her quickly, and his face must of been a few shades to pale because her face hardened. 

“What was in that room, Hunk?”  She asked again, firmer this time.

Hunk doesn’t give her a verbal answer.

He doesn’t want to, because he doesn’t want to give link the possibility of anything related to Lance being in that room.  But as he steeled himself to open the door again, to just show her, he realized he could smell something like a burning wood.  And the realization of what the room is hit him…

Still didn’t make it better though.

Not in the least.  In fact it made a shiver run down his spine a bit.

But then he remembered, Shiro’s theory in the back of his head.  That someone may be found Lance’s armor and took it back home. And yeah, maybe in a way the armor served a useful purpose in the room.

It made it a little easier to open the door and walk inside

The chucks of meat and half animal carcasses hung from rails by hooks still greeted him.  All close the the edge, where there was a small fire of embers smoking away to the left as Hunk entered slowly.  All different sizes, ranging from small looking birds and creatures, to large things that looked kind of like an oversize boar-thing.  And to the right lay a collection of skins left to hang and dry. And bloody cloths heap on the table that looked hastily wiped down, but a collection of tools and such hand on the wall.

But the room was a space for smoking meats and drying skins.

Pidge and Coran pushed in behind Hunk.  

“Okay, I get your reaction now.”  Pidge comments as she ducked maneuvered past a hanging chuck of meat.  “This is a little creepy to just... _ find _ .”

Hunk hummed lightly as he walked towards the back to the room.  Where a few shelves lined the wall. Stocked well with logs of wood.  And a few cleanish looking towels sorted well away from the fire and the smoke.

“Hmm,”  Coran’s voice suddenly cut through the air.  Causing Hunk to turn to find him look at a data pad in the right front corner of the room.  “According to the armor signal, the Blue Paladin armor should be right here.”

“But there’s nothing there.”  Pidge observed. 

“And nothing above…”  Coran added with growing sound of dread in his voice.

Both him and Pidge suddenly turned to look at the ground.  

And Hunk felt his heart sink.

No, no, no.

That meant Lance’s armor was under the barn…

And if Lance’s armor was under the barn, then there was probably a good chance Lance was there too.

_ “Hunk, Pidge, Coran, have the three of you found anything yet?” _  Allura’s voice questioned gently over the coms.

No.

Don’t make one of them have to say it.

Please don’t make one of them have to say it out loud and make it real.

“No, we didn’t find the armor yet,”  Pidge answered somberly. “It’s not in the barn...we think it’s below it.”

_ “Below it…like…” _  Keith questioned, but seemed to answer his own question with a growl of a sharp ‘quazinack.’

No, no, no.  

This wasn’t supposed to happening.  It was supposed to be easy to find Lance.  They were suppose to find him and just bring him back.  Sure it would be hard to just find Lance, and whatever state his body was in.  

But it wasn’t supposed to be  _ this. _

This was becoming too much to bear.

Hunk took a step back, shaking his head as Pidge looked back at him.  A sad look on her face as Allura started to talking over the coms. Hunk doesn’t register what she’s saying, but Coran starts talking back enough for it to be a conversation between the two Alteans.  All the while, Hunk slowly eased back towards the wall until…

_ Dunk! _

Wait, that sounded different then the rest of the floor.

Hunk whipped around quickly to look.  Moving to tear away tarp like carpet away to reveal…

“Guys, there’s a trap door here.”  Hunk declared as he leaned door to pull the latch up.  Finding it gave with a loud creak from lack of good continued use, after a few good tugs.  He quickly pulled it moved to shine his light down into the opening. Only to be meet with the sight of a ladder built into the dirt wall, that led down maybe a good twelve to fifteen to twenty feet down.  “I think there’s stuff down here” Hunk added as his light caught something purple for a moment. “I’m going to go down.”

Quickly, before Hunk could out think himself about everything underneath the barn, he eased himself into the hatches opening.  Which was reasonably rather large. Carefully making sure he kept the door open as he made carefully made his way down the ladder. 

Pidge quickly ran across the floor, her steps echoing loudly in the space below.  Coran sounding like he was quick on her heels. She quickly shone the light from her suit down into the hole.  Allowing Hunk to see the rungs of the ladder down far easier. And it made going down a lot simpler than feeling and trusting.

When Hunk was about half way down, he heard Coran start to follow after him.

Hunk jumped off when he was a few feed from the ground.  Letting his jet pack ease the fall. Quickly glancing around in the spill of the light now in the room.  

There was something massive near where they were.  Took up most of the space in the area. And stood to nearly the most of the height.  Another ladder rested up against some part of it. But Hunk couldn’t make out much of what it was really.

He turned back to shine his light up the ladder as Pidge called down to declare she was coming down as well.  Coran seemed to talking away on the coms to Allura, informing Shiro, Keith and her that they were heading down to investigate, and they would keep them posted.  The older Altean reached the bottom not to long after that.

“Jump down Number 4.”  Coran called up as Pidge was about half way.

Hunk moved out of the way as Pidge moved to drop down from the ladder.  Her jetpack catching her as he neared the ground, causing her to land softly.  The three of them turned to the massive thing in the space.

“What is this place?”  Pidge asked as she turned to look down, pulling up the screen over her suit to see the readouts. “According to the signal, the Blue Paladin armor should be over there.”  She declared before darting off to find it.

Both Hunk and Coran followed after her.

Hunk slowed a bit as the rounded the massive thing.  Pausing in his run to shine his light up at the thing.  It looked dusty, and mostly covered in dirt. Save where it looked like it have been cleared away by someone crawling around on it for one reason or another.  Though even those marks were starting to become covered in dust again.

Something about the thing looked familiar.

Hunk’s eyes widened when it him.

“This is Lotor’s ship!”  He declared loudly.

“What!?”  Pidge returned, followed by the sound of her half skidding to a halt.  Coupled with the surprised sound of Shiro and everyone else on the coms.  “No way that’s possible…” Hunk turned to see her whip around to shine her light up at the ship.  And have the same moment of realization wash over her. “It is Lotor’s ship. That’s why we could never find it.  The Galra never had it, it was here the whole time.”

_ “What’s Lotor’s ship doing hidden under a barn? _ ”  Keith asked curiously.

“I don’t know, but it looks like someone crawled around on it within the last few months.”  Hunk pointed out.

_ “So whoever owns this place knows it’s there.” _  Shiro pointed out like he was trying to figure out why that might be.

“Yeah, probably.”  Hunk said in agreement.  “Look, I don’t really know what’s going on. But at least we knew where it is,  _ finally _ .  Nice to know some stubborn Garla group doesn’t have it for safekeeping or anything like that.”

There is a collection of hums over the coms.

“Hunk, Pidge, over here.”  Coran called for them.

Both of them quickly moved to find him standing in front of a metal chest.  One that looked a bit more like the crates aboard the Castle of Lions. Glowing with a faint blue glow from it’s latch.  Coran was standing above it looking down at his datapad.

“The signal from the Blue Paladin armor is coming from here.”  Coran said somberly.

Hunk’s eyes drifted down to the box.  

His stomach sinking again.

This was how his best friend was put to rest.  Shoved in a box under a barn and forgotten about.  It was almost worse than just having been discarded randomly outside somewhere.  Because at least then, Lance was in nature. 

But here in this dark, hidden place, it was like disgusting trophy of some kind.

Hunk turned around to glance back at the ship.  

Something about the whole situation was weird.  But Hunk had no idea what about it that was. It’s just something isn’t sitting right in his gut.  And maybe it was just all of facts around everything…

That after so long they were finding out what happened to Lance.

He knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

But this was starting to become worse than he imagined.

“I’m going to open this now.”  Coran stated gently, when Hunk turned back to him and Pidge.

The Yellow Paladin watched as the older Altean placed the datapad on the ground.  Before moving to easily undo the locks on the chest. There is a small hiss of release that made all three of them brace for what was to come.  Slowly reached up to grab the top, taking a moment, before he tore it open.

And there before them was the Blue Paladin armor.

Only there was no one inside it.

Pidge dove forward quickly.  Grabbing the armor’s helmet hurriedly and looking over before she tossed it side.  Diving back in to grab another piece of the arm, looking at it, and tossing it aside.  Then again, and again, and again.

“We found the Blue Paladin armor.”  Hunk informed over the coms weakly. There is a sharp intake of breath at the words of the coms.  “But no Lance. Just the armor.”

A heavy silence pasted.

“There’s a cryopod suit in here.”  She pointed out suddenly.

_ “A cryopod suit?” _  Allura asked over the coms.   _ “What…Why is all that hidden under a barn?” _

“I don’t know, Princess.”  Coran answered. “It’s like someone is trying to hide all of this.”

“Guys, look.”  Pidge suddenly cut in a panic fashion.  Hunk turned to find her looking up somewhat dazed and pale.  Swallowing thickly before she brought their attention to something.  “There’s blood on this cryosuit.”

Hunk looked to see where she was pointing.  

The cream color of the suit was stained dark with a deep and dried red color all down most the right side.  And across the chest. What looked like a handprint from someone, near emerging from the edges along the splatter, that looked like it slide down and away.  Like someone at reached out to stop the person wearing the suit to stop, but faded away too quickly to save themselves.

“And there’s some on the armor too…”  Pidge started as sank down to her knees motioning to bits of armor around her.  “Why is all of this so meticulously well hidden?”

“ _ Shiro! What are you doing?!” _  Came a quickly shouting whisper from Allura.   _ “Get back here.  Where are you going?” _

_ “Shiro!”  _  Keith attempted before he suddenly stopped.   _ “Oh quazinack!  Shiro wait!” _

“Hey, what’s going on up there guys?”  Hunk asked hurriedly.

_ “I’m testing a theory.” _  Shiro growled.

The sound of harsh knocking suddenly bounced through the coms.

* * *

The clone had killed Lance.

That much Shiro had been so sure about.

The clone had killed Lance in cold blood and mercilessly.  It was a fact that that was what happened. Rid itself of his body to some long forgotten place probably.  And just unremorsefully just buried everything, so it was like it never happened. Then just decided to live out its life here.

No, Shiro wasn’t going to stand for that.

He wasn’t going to let that happen any long.  He wasn’t going to let the clone get away with killing a Paladin.  They had made the witch pay for it. Now the remaining monstrosity of her terrible Project Kuron was going to pay as well.

He had told Allura and Keith as he pounded on the door of the house for the second them.

Then the third.

Almost a forth.

But the lock flicked quickly, and Allura shoved him away sharply.  

Fearing it was some poor startled farmer.  And with Shiro to angry and vengeful, he was not the face they should open up to.  Nor was Keith, because they were on the same mind track. A kinder face, who would usher a quick apology for the early disturbance, before launching into the questions they all had in a palatable fashion.

But then his voice spoke.

And Allura threw it all out the window.

The clone, though, cleverly had someone hiding.  

Allura was down on her back before both Keith and Shiro could really register what had happened.  A gun was being raised to aim down when Keith moved. Bolting towards and tackling whoever had thrown Allura down.  The two crashing it into some wall, with a collection sounds shattering against the ground.

Shiro doesn’t see.  

His eyes fixed on the form on the ground a bit in the doorway.

It’s  _ him _ .  

His clone.  

The one that killed Lance and just  _ hid away  _ like it was nothing.

Slowly, Shiro made his way into the doorway.  Carefully moving around Allura as she slowly got up, struggling slightly to collect her breath.  The feeling of his bayard filling his hand, before it shifts and takes form to its gun form.

All the while watching the clone where they landed on the floor.  Bracing themselves to get up, long hair spread out. They hadn’t noticed him yet.  To busy watching their hidden partner wrestle with Keith.

Shiro peeked up to see they had pinned Keith down under their gun. 

With a growl, Shiro shot his hand right hand out.  The prosthetic quickly grabbing a hold of their shirt from behind, and yanking them off and away from Keith.  Who quickly clambered to sit up and watch as the other was send sliding into the table on the other side of the room when Shiro let them go.  Stilling with a bit of pained moan.

Shiro brought his arm back to his side.  Pulling the clones attention with as well.  They whipped around hurriedly on the floor. Their eyes widening at the sight of Shiro before them.  Gasping slightly as Shiro raised to take aim at them.

He takes some satisfaction in the fact that they are scared of him.  Not much, because he’s half certain it’s some ploy to attempt to play innocent.  Get him to hesitate just enough to strike. One Shiro was not going to let them have.

He was going to fire and put everything involving Project Kuron to bed.

One and for all.

But then…

“Get away for him.”  Lance’s voice had spoken.

After eight years, Shiro still knew the sound of the Lost Paladin’s voice.  He wasn’t willing to let himself forget it. He always figured that would be the first thing he would forget.  And now it was speaking to him again.

And when he looked up…

There in the dim light was Lance.

A little taller, a little more built.  Hair a little longer and far more curly on his head.  But there was no denying it was Lance standing there. 

Lance standing there in front of him very much alive.

Aiming a gun at him.

Aiming a gun at him with the intent of  _ shooting _ him.

Wait...did...Lance call the clone...his husband?

Shiro back off slowly.

Too shocked to do anything other than listen to Lance as he kept them under the aim of his gun.  Watch him as he made his way towards them. Still keeping them under his aim so they don’t try anything.

But then he stopped half away and slowly knelt down to the clone that he inched back to his feet. Carefully moving to reach out and touch him.  Looking him over and comforting the clone, as they both seem to shake slightly. The clone reaching up for the cuts on Lance’s forehead, and spoke so gently to Lance, who just seems to gobble it all up and grip the clone like his life depended on it.

And for a moment the two are just absorbed in the other.  

Before Allura broke it.

Jarring the two back to reality almost, and they scamper off into the kitchen.

Where they had been for a while now, under Shiro’s watchful eye.   

Fluttering around each other closely, and whispering hurriedly.  Never more than an arm's reach away from the other it seemed. Every so often reaching out to comfortably touch each other one way or another, as they ducked away from peeking glances at Shiro or Allura, who was sitting at their table.

Keith was outside waiting for Pidge, Hunk, and Coran to join from from the barn.

Shiro glared at the clone.

Because they had done something worse than killing.

They made Lance their prisoner.

Made him afraid of his friends and trapped him in some kind of fake relationship, that Lance isn’t going to as anything other that true.  Tricked Lance into thinking he was able to give them comfort and such, or that they need his help with one arm. While also making Lance sickeningly co-dependent on them for things.  Needing to always be in their reach for one reason or another.

He had watched the clone pause briefly to tend to Lance’s forehead wounds.  Dabbing them clean and looking them over, as he mutter something only Lance could hear.  And it caused Lance to look down and away. Yet, ducked away when Lance tried to return the favor for the bruise forming over the clone’s eye.  

Quickly and dismissively.

And Lance had dropped the attempt quickly.  Muttering how he would collected the cups for the tea the clone was making.  Before he shuffled away, while the clone kept their gaze on the kettle-like thing they placed on the stove.

“Lance!”  Hunk exclaimed excitedly as he entered the house hurriedly.  Rushing through the door when Shiro turned to the sound. “You’re alive! Oh it’s so good to see you!  I can’t believe it it!” Hunk continued, quickly approaching Lance for a hug. 

But stopped with Lance both stepped away from him slight and the clone instantly turning a bit in surprise at the action.   They reached out to a but for Lance. Hunk took a fraction of a step back when he noticed them.

“Lance?”

“It’s good to see you too, Hunk.”  Lance said after a quick glance back to the clone. Before he quickly moved to shove some cups of tea that had just been poured at Hunk.  “Um...take these, and have a seat at the table. Okay?”

“Yeah sure...okay?”  Hunk said oddly as he took the cups.

“What the quizinack is going on in here?”  Pidge asked as she approached.

“Hey, Pidge.”  Lance said back, as he placed a cup in front of Allura and another where she motioned for Coran to sit next to her.  “Have a seat...I’ll... _ we’ll _ ,”  Lance corrected himself, “answer your questions soon.  Have some tea, it’s very nice.” He added with a nervous smile.

Before he fluttered off to grab to more cups to present to Shiro and Keith.  

Shiro thanked him softly, but moved to place the cup of purple liquid on the table beside Allura’s.  Keith does the same between Hunk and Pidge, only he looked a little more pointed out it.

Quickly seeming to duck away from their gaze and turned back to the clone.  Shuffling about to place something on the table for the clone to place they kettle they made the tea in on.  Then grab a cup from the counter and hurriedly seat down next to the clone.

Next to his  _ ‘husband’ _ .

Shiro glared down at the clone, who completely avoided eye contact with him.

“So...um...this is Ryou.”  Lance said a bit shakily, after a moment of silence, motioning to the clone beside him.  “He's my husband, Ryou you know everyone.” Lance said in a failed attempt to sound cheery.  It melted away to nerves quickly, when he turned to his husband and saw the attempt at a joke failed. “...um...where do you want us to start explaining?” Lance asked turning glance at the Paladins.

And no one said anything.

* * *

“Quizanck, he really got me good.”  Keith grumbled as he found the corner of his mouth was  _ still _ bleeding.

He didn’t remember Lance packing such a punch back before he disappeared.

To be fair, he didn’t remember Lance being so damn temperamental either.

“You should have said what you did.”  Coran suddenly scowled in a low hiss as he approached.  Pack of something cold that Lance had loosely directed him to in hand.

Yeah, Keith was very aware of that.

Got a whole bloody lip and mouth to tell him that was a terrible idea.  A stupidly, terrible, dumb idea. Though he didn’t  _ need _ it to tell him as such.  He had known before he even said what he did, that he  _ shouldn’t _ do it.  

Everything about the situation was off...

But his anger got the best of him.

He was tired of Lance trying to put the blame on him.  

On all of them.

Especially when he was the one that left them up a creek with no Voltron paddle to use.  

Acting all high and mighty for doing so.  Saying he was trying to save Shiro, when really that was the last thing he did at all.  He helped some clone get Haggar out of it’s head. And just left them all to fight a war while he took up a peaceful married life with kids.

Trying to excuse it all with a ‘sorry this wasn’t supposed to happen but it did’ apology.

Keith wasn’t going to let the fly one bit.

Because surely he had to understand that they had to  _ deal _ with him disappearing.  They had to look his family in the face and say they didn’t know what happened to him.  Or why he even  _ really _ just disappeared.  They had to deal with Shiro, for so long, thinking his body was the key to find out what happened to Lance, and the effect that had on him mentally.  Or how some days it was just too hard to bare and they only had a dumb statue and a handful of old videos to gather around and exchange memories or stories. 

It was a lot.

Lance couldn’t brush it aside with an apology.

“Yeah, I know.”  Keith grumbled as he snatched the cold pack from Coran roughly.  Gingerly placing it against his cheek where Lance really nailed him good.  “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Glad you’re aware.”  Coran huffed in annoyance. He pulled Keith’s hand back a bit to see, quickly turning his head to examine Keith.  “He did get you pretty good, Number 3.” Coran observed, looking half impressed. And if Keith didn’t know how much Coran missed Lance, he’d be mildly offended.  “It will bruise, but you’ll heal fine.”

Keith returned the cool pack to his cheek with a small huff.  Watching as Coran sat down back at the table across from him, and beside Allura.  He glance down under the sharp look Allura shot him. All refined and regal angry directed at him, like he single handedly ruined negotiations.

A silence settled over the group of them.

“So…” Pidge started after a moment.  “Are we going to talk about what just happened?  Or...what?” She continued drumming her fingers on the wood of the table.  “Because if what Lance said is true...and he did everything...then--”

“We’ve been wrong about what happened for a long time.”  Allura stated matter-factly. 

“He was good at calming the clone down.”  Hunk observed lightly.

“Lance was  _ always _ good at that.”  Shiro pointed out in roughly.  Keith peered over to see him lean rest his arms on the back of Allura’s and Pidge’s chairs.  Staring straight ahead and the corner Lance had disappeared around. “Even before this.”

“Yeah, but the clone was  _ way _ more temperamental than you, Shiro.”  Hunk returned. “And when all those headaches started...He went borderline crazy.  Lance was literally the one that could calm him down.” 

Everyone hummed in agreement.  

Remembering back to the days of Shiro keeling over in pain from a headache.  Desperately straining for to find Lance. 

Sometimes the other had been there, easily soothed away the panic and the pain enough for Coran to give Shiro a dose of painkillers.  That worked just enough for Shiro to find some peace for a handful of vargas. Where he didn’t need Lance by his side constantly, or he could doze off to Lance’s chatter while Coran ran every test possible.  

Other times Lance hadn’t been there.  And Shiro was both fractions of a second from hurting someone...or himself.  Always stopped by Lance rushing into the room. Or someone wrestling him to the ground until Coran could sedate him, or they shoved him in a pod.

None of them didn’t doubt that Lance didn’t work in that aspect before or after.

“But...like, it’s still possible it’s all a lie.”  Pidge countered. “Project Kuron was twisted to begin with.  And a clone has lied to us before. This could all be something the clone’s manipulated Lance into believing was his doing.”

“It’s not.”  Keith stated with a low gruff.

As much as he wanted to jump to that idea.

Because it sure as hell helped provide a reason to Lance never calling or reaching out.  Other than the message never reaching the Castle, or he just genuinely didn’t think to like a stupid idiot.  

Or why he was fidgety about their presence there.

But he wasn’t acting like someone held hostage for a long time.

And that’s what was off about everything.

Lance was rising to their accusations.  His defenses weren’t veiled behind something the clone.. _.Ryou _ said or did.  He didn’t look to Ryou for any sort cue when they both had been before him.  And the subtle movements had made toward the clone were as soft as they could be. Not an ounce of Lance was scared of the clone.

Rather he was scared  _ for _ the clone.

Keith felt watched as everyone turned to look at him.

“The Blades had handled a lot of...captive situations.”  Keith said as he placed the cool pack down on the table for a moment.  His cheek feeling numb enough at the moment. “I’ve seen enough captured and hostage people to know well enough what Stockholm syndrome starts to look like.  Lance isn’t acting like them. He’s…”

Angry and protective.

Scared, sure.

But not in a way that was just for himself.

“Throwing punches.”  Keith grumbled with a sigh.  “Among other things.”

“Wow, he really did hit you good.”  Pidge commented lightly beside Keith.

Keith scuffed at her.

“Keith’s right.”  Coran said with a small nod. “Lance is scared, but his actions are that of a protective Gjam’uri defending its herd.  And he is sure of his standing on the events that happened to lead him and the clone to this point.”

“Okay, sure,” Pidge stated levelly.  “I get that...I guess, but... why?”

“Well, we did somewhat barge into his home.”  Allura offerend.

“ _ Their _ home,”  Shiro corrected with a bit of a growl as he pushed off from the chair backs.  Crossing his arms as he frowned. “Lance called the clone his husband. It's  _ their _ house.”

Allura have a small ‘ah’ look on her face at the reminder.  “Yes, we did barge into their home,” She corrected herself gently.  “In the early vargas of the morning. I think there is plenty reasons there for him to be acting like is.  Not to mention, we have perhaps not appeared to be the most... _ understanding _ of friends.  Clearly there is more to what happened and Project Kuron then we know of.”

Everyone nodded, and another silence fell over them.

“So what do we do?”  Keith sighed out. 

Because there was a lot to unpack about... _ everything _ .

On both sides.

Keith wasn’t just going to let Lance off because he was alive and somewhat sorry for how things turned out.  Or because he managed to help a clone escape Haggar’s control single handedly, where it had taken mostly everyone to take down the body Shiro resided in.  There was a lot he to explain and take account for.

“We try to understand it.”  Shiro stated flatly.

And that was a lot easier said than done.

Especially when Lance rounded the hall he disappeared into.  Storming into the kitchen slightly, glaring at them for good measure as he walked over to warm some rolls.  The clone emerging a few moments later, young looking feline-humanoid beings, Keith assumed were what the local race looked like, huddling behind him. 

* * *

Allura walked a step or two behind the clone--no,  _ Ryou,  _ that was his name, and the young Gran’djian’s.  Tima, Ni’ko and Malri, as they had been introduced to her as they started the walk towards the road.

Keeping relatively quiet as she did so.  Both to listen to the chatter of the young ones, which admittedly there was little of, as to not disrupt any more of their morning routine, and to watch the clo-- _ Ryou _ .  

He was tense.  

Peering back at her every so often as they walked along the small dirt road outside the property.  Returning every smile Allura gave him, with a weak attempt at one that looked at ease, because at one time they had  _ known _ each other, before turning away.  Sometimes he would carefully reach out to push the oldest more in front of him.  So he was more between Allura and the children.

Allura supposed in a way he had a right to be.

She had after all smashed down their door at the sound of his voice.  Not to mention a clone of the Black Paladin, who for so long they thought was simple evil the whole time.

Lance had glared at her sharply when she asked to go.

Something that caused her to be a little taken back at first.  Simply because after so many decaphoebs of thinking Lance was dead, to have him suddenly glaring in a protective way at her was a bit jarring.  And it hurt a little. How quickly it seemed Lance’s trust in all of them had been lost in favor of the clon-- _ Ryou _ .  

But she didn’t let it visibly show on her face.

She focused more on pleasantly thanking the clo-- _ Ryou,  _ for agreeing to let her accompany him.  And leaving her bayard behind on the table by Coran.  Something Lance either didn’t see, or choose to ignore.

Occasionally, the young Gran’djian’s would glance back at her.  

Mostly the younger two.  Curiously peering back at her as they munched on their rolls as they held their elder sisters hand.  As if they were trying to figure out who she was. Only stopping with a small tug from their sister when she noticed them staring too long.

Allura did her best to give them warm and kind smiles.  

But they too held the tense edge of the clone.

“Who are you?”  A young voice asked suddenly.  

It caused Allura to turn to look down at the sound.  Finding Ni’ko staring up at her curiously. A smear of the spread on the roll running form the corner of his mouth to his cheek.  And it only got worse as he shoved another bite of the roll into his face clumsy.

“Princess Allura,”  Allura introduced lightly.  

Knowing names had been exchanged briefly and hurriedly by the clon-- _ Ryou _ .  Under the guise of getting the kids to school as quickly as possible.  Rather than stand around explaining things he didn’t want to.

“Are you the sleeping princess Daddy tells us stories about?” the other younger one, Malri asked excitedly.  “It’s my third favorite story.”

“It’s  _ my _ favorite.”  Ni’ko counters quickly.

“That’s Aurora, Little Nugget,”  The clon-- _ Ryou _ corrected with a soft chuckle.  For once sounding pleasantly amused.   “Though, Allura does sort of fit the story a bit...she’s not the princess it’s about.  She’s from a place called Altea. Aurora is a princess from an old Earth fairy tale.”

The two young Gran’djian’s made a small ‘oh’ sound.

Satisfied with the answer, as they carried on their walking and eating.  Or at least for a moment they were satisfied.

“Why are you here?”  Ni’ko asked as he turned back around to look at Allura.

“She’s an old friend of your Papí.”  The cl-- _ Ryou _ answered before Allura could do so.

The words were quick and tense.

They hurt Allura a bit to hear.  

Stating that she was only Lance’s friend.  

When in reality she was had been the clone’s too.  Even if it was for a small period of time. That had been clouded and tarnished for so long by everything they thought they knew about Project Kuron.  And they had perhaps disagreed more often in that time. But she had thought he was Shiro and they had still been friends.

Same with everyone else save...well the  _ real _ Shiro.

“Just like everyone else at the kitchen table.”  The clone continued hurriedly.

“If their friends with Papí, why did they barge in like they did?”  Tima asked pointedly. Making a point to look at Allura and glare slightly, in a knowing and cautious way.

“It was a misunderstanding.”  Allura answered as Ryou nudged Tima forward a bit. Nothing hard, just enough to make her turn to look up at him before turning forward.  He glance back at Allura for a moment before ducking away. “We miss read some things and acted quickly. You have my sincerest apologies for that.”  Allura added placing her hand over her heart. “It wasn’t our first intention when coming here.”

“What was?”  Malri asked, moving ahead a bit to get curious look at Allura.

“We were…” Allura stated pausing for a moment of what to say.  Because telling a young child the goal of their mission there seemed wrong.  Especially when said young child called Lance a variation of ’father’ and clung to him like a child would a parent.  “...looking for something we thought we lost a long time ago. We weren’t planning on actually  _ bothering _ anyone.”

The clo-- _ Ryou _ peered back at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Like he use to when she use to say the most ridiculous lies or half truths to the Coalition for one thing or another.  Knowing the importance of them, sure, but perhaps thinking more information should be given to their allies. As a sign trust and transparency.

Only this time it felt more like ‘Did you just do that to my kids?’

Allura felt a little sheepish under the gaze.  But did her best to not let it show as she looked at the clone.  Until he eventually turned away as moved himself between the children and Allura.

“Did you find it?”  Ni’ko asked curiously as he whipped around.

Allura paused for a moment.  

Her gaze flickered to the clone- _ -Ryou’s _ back.  

The long braid of his dark hair, and strip of white, swaying against his back with his steps.  But it doesn’t do anything to hide the rising tension in his shoulders. A sign that he more than knew why the Paladin’s where here.  

“Yes, in far better condition than we though.”  Allura stated cheerily. “Which was a wonderful surprise.”

“What was it?”  Malri asked excitedly.

She was quickly tugged closer by her older sister.  Clearly knowing more than her younger siblings as to what was going on.  Or knowing enough to see through the veiled lies she was told to, perhaps not know, but understand something was very very  _ wrong _ .

Allura doesn’t doubt for a second Lance was able to ease any worries or questions about the strange people and what was happening.  Both him and the clone. Especially to the younger ones, given how gentle they came off towards them. Saying whatever was need to explain without saying to much.

The clone flinched at the question.

“I am sure it was something very secret.”  The clone said, slightly uneasily as the little group came to a stop.  He moved to squat down, as the three children turned around at the same time.  “So like the good little knights in training you are,” Ryou said as he reached up to wipe the smear off Ni’ko’s cheek, as the little boy giggled and squirmed under the gesture, “don’t say anything about to anyone okay.  Not your friends, or your teachers, or anyone, okay? We wouldn’t want to ruin a princess’s quest, now would we.”

The two youngest nodded hurriedly, with small comments of ‘promise’ and ‘of course.’  And they glance at Allura with a brightest smiles. Tima just nodded sternly as she kept her gaze locked with the clone.  More than understanding the ‘Don’t say about what happened last night’ that was disguised in the words.

“Alright, very good to hear,”  The clon-- _ Ryou _ , doing his best to sound cheerily despite his tension.  And it was somewhat successful. “Now, I have a Djo for each of you to get something to drink in town.”  He continued as he moved to dig into the left pocket of his flowy pants to pull out three square looking coins.  “Milks or juices only.” He stated firmly as he pulled back slightly as the twins reached for a coin. “Okay, no sweet drinks or treats.  You have to be really for focused in school, no jittery crazy kids for your teachers.”

“What about a Ma’jeri tea, Daddy?”  Marli asked carefully, as Tima released her hand to collect the coins from the clone.  “With Mo’rek milk. Can I get one of those?”

“Me too!  Can I get one?”  Ni’ko asked excitedly.

“How about, you both get a Mo’rek milk with some Ma’jeri berry juice mixed in, and I’ll give you a few extra Djos to buy some tea for the walk home from school.”  the clo- _ Ryou _ negotiated easily, ready reached in his pocket for a few more coins.  “Or a whatever snack you want...within reason.”

The two young ones chorused a very happy ‘okay’ as Ryou hands the coins to Tima again.  Allura watched the other pocket them in her small bag for school. Before she shoved the back behind her back again.  Grinning softly as the two younger siblings excitedly chattered about all the treats they could possibly get enough to get a small chuckle out of Ryou.

“Alright, well it’s time for you three to get heading to school.”  Ryou said once they settled down. “You know Daddy and Papí love you three very much.  More than all the than all the stars in the sky.” He continued softly, as he reached out to move some hair out of Ni’ko’s face, before moving to adjust Malri’s braid on her shoulder.  “No matter what happens, we will always love you so much. Don’t forget that, okay?”

“Daddy?”  Ni’ko asked.  

The ears on top of his head dropping a bit with his shoulder.  His sister mirror him a bit as well. Clearly they were catching on to something being very wrong.

“It’s okay, Ni’ko,”  Ryou stated gently. “Daddy just wants to make you three know that, it’s very important.  I just have to double check you didn’t forget that with all the stuff your learning in school.”  

The little boy nodded somberly after a moment.  Brightening just a bit, but not enough that it was clear the clone had eased away his worries something was wrong.  His golden eyes flickering to Allura for a moment, before back to the clone in front of him. 

Malri darted forward to wrap her arms around the clones neck.

Suddenly reminding the Altean of how much of an outsider she was in this situation.

That before was a scene of a tender moment between parent and child.  One that was starting to feel like a clouded mournful goodbye. And not in a  _ just in case _ sort of way.  In way that it was like Ryou knew something was going to happen, he was just unsure of what and scared about it.

Allura watched as he hugged Malri tightly as she nuzzled into his neck.  Muttering about she loved Daddy and Papí and no schooling would every make her forget that.  He was being silly.

When they pull apart, the clone kissed Malri’s forehead.  Gently petting her face and fixing her hair. The same manner of way that Allura remembered her own father doing so often in partings between them.  And then he wished her to have a pleasant day and school. That spirits, universe, and land would guide her in her learning, and through her day. While the sky would watch of her to insure she would return home safe.

Marli nodded quickly as she returned it with a happy ‘you too’ and poked at his forehead, before kissing the clo-- _ Ryou’s _ cheek.

Then Ryou did the same to Ni’ko.  

And the young Gran’djian boy did the same thing as his sister.

Ryou stood, likely to the same with Tima.  Only she surged into him just like Malri, wrapping her arms around Ryou’s middle.  Gripping the back of his shirt tightly as she buried herself in his torso.

The clone easily leaned over and kissed the top of her head, and looping his arm around to hug her.  Saying the same things he said to the younger siblings, only this time keeping Tima close.

“Have a good day, Tima, Ni’ko and Malri,”  Rou said when Tima pulled away from him after some time.  

Her hands flying out for her sibling’s hands.  And she latched onto them tightly, before she briefly shot Allura a look.  Only that reminded her so much of the ones Lance had been give everyone. Before the eldest child seemed to steady herself and turn her attention back to Ryou in front of her.

Ryou said something Allura didn’t understand.

But it’s clumsy and choppy in how he says it.  Like the words aren’t quite practice on his tongue, though he still keeps trying.  And the children do their best not to giggle or smile at the words.

The three children suddenly answering in with a return of ‘Tica’ or ‘Tico’.

“Alright, now, off to school you go.”  Ryou said simply, making a small gesture when with his hand.  And the three children turn and start walking away. “Lots for you to learn and do.  Have a good day, and I love you.”

“Bye Daddy!” Malri called over her shoulder, with a large wave.

Allura watched as Ryou waved at them.  Watching them walk down the street, clearly more visibly chatting with each other was they walked away.  The two younger ones skipping a bit and urging Tima to walk a little faster. All before the disappeared down the sloping road after some time.

“You don’t walk them to town?”  Allura asked gently after a moment.

Frowning a bit when the clone jumped at the sound of her voice.  Almost like he had forgotten she was there, which make Allura a little happy.  But the tension had returned to to his shoulders, as he whipped around to look at her.

“No, not anymore.”  Ryou answered oddly as he looked down at the ground under Allura’s gaze.  “Not since the twins were old enough to attend school themselves. Now we just walked them to the end of our property.”  He added as he pointed to the end of the fence they were by.

“Oh,”  Allura said with a small nod. 

Gran’djo was a peaceful planet anyway.  There was likely no issues anyway for the children to walk into town anyway.  Alone or otherwise. The communities were very knitted together, similar to a sort of ‘it takes a village’ mentality the other Paladin’s spoke about.

“When you say we, you mean…?”

“Lance and I, yes.”  Ryou answered, not once lifting his gaze for the ground before him.  “We usually send them on their way before starting the work needed to be done on the farm.”

Allura hummed as she turned to look and where the children had walked away.

“They’re lovely children.”  Allura commented gently, with a genuine grin, as she turned back to Ryou.  “Lance and you are very lucky.”

“Thank you,” The cl-- _ Ryou _ stated oddly.  Almost like he couldn’t really exactly believe what Allura was saying to him.  Briefly glancing up at the Altean, before he ducked back down the staring at the ground.  The tension and fear clear in all on his body language, as he tried to make himself as small as possible.  “We should get back to the house.”

“Yes, of course.”  Allura stated.

She waited for Ryou to lead the way.

* * *

“This feels weird…”  Hunk stated.

Coran turned to the yellow Paladin curiously.  Watching him place the produce he had been cutting onto the large tray-like plate Lance had produced almost out of nowhere.  Along with a collection of other things Hunk had asked him for...or as close as they had.

The older Altean knew socializing on Gran’djo was far less formal than that of Earth or Altea.  Much for of a finger food sort of situation. So he wasn’t surprised when Lance and Ryou could only produce so many plate like things.  That was even if they ever entertained any sort of gathering with the local people.

But they seemed well integrated into the community.

Gran’djians were always rather accepting of others outside their planet, as long as they were kind to their land and people.  And given that Lance and Ryou had three cubs in their care...well, they had to be integrated a good amount.

“How so Number 2?”  Coran asked as he took to pouring the liquid in the pitcher Ryou had given him.

It smelt slightly of the wonderful lemon drink Earth had.

“Telling Lance he couldn’t join us for lunch.”  Hunk answered with a heavy sigh. “After so long of you know….  How we didn’t want both Ryou and him, because we wanted to talk among ourselves.  It feels weird.”

Coran nodded in agreement.

It was weird, and perhaps mildly unnecessary.

Not doubt causing more grief than it was worth.  Especially given the chest fallen look that had settled on Lance’s face when Shiro had asked the two not to join.  He failed at completely hiding it despite his best efforts. Hurriedly brushing off Allura’s attempts to assure him, and rushed away with Ryou.

But...the Paladins often did not have the best foresight.

“Like, this is a conversation we should probably be having  _ with him _ .”  Hunk pointed out.

“And we will,”  Shiro cut in quickly.  “But I believe we should figure out if the mission’s objective has changed in light of everything here or not.  We came here to find Lance, and we did, that part hasn’t changed. But…”

“Do we bring him back to Earth or not, possibly has.”  Allura stated lightly as she sat down beside Shiro and grabbed a slice of the dried meat they had been given.  “And do we bring the whole family with us, or just tear Lance away from them.”

“I don’t think taking  _ just _ Lance is a good idea.”  Pidge stated as she tossed a small fruit in her mouth.  Humming lightly at the flavor on her tongue, as everyone turned to her.  She swallowed before continuing. “Look, I’ll admit I’m not the  _ biggest _ fan on the idea of Lance being married to a clone made by the Galra...but their mildly co-depended on the other.  Not an overly concerning amount...just enough to make it not the best idea two split them up.”

Everyone in the group hummed at the words.

And they were true.

Lance and Ryou orbit around each other.  

Perhaps it was more apparent given their general nerves about the Paladins being there.  Coran would at least warrant some their actions to that. But there was no denying the fact completely.  The two were always watching the other, never going too far out of the other’s sight, and seemingly moving to ease the other’s nerves.

And while they had perhaps shied away from each other under everyone gazes at first.

Lance and Ryou had were slowly gaining confidence to just not care.  Or generally ignore most the Paladin’s discomfort at the idea of their relationship.  Something Coran was happy to see, because it was becoming more apparent how much they meant to other.

“So we bring a what... _ converted _ evil clone back with us?”  Keith asked in a grumble.

“You’d rather have mental unstable chasing after our tail to get Lance back?”  Pidge asked in return.

“Well, ideally, no.  But--”

“The clone, Ryou, is not evil.”  Shiro cut in suddenly. Glaring at both Pidge and Keith as they turned to look at him.  He held up his hand to stop them when they tried to object. The Black Paladin crossed his arms as he took a deep breath.   “Rather someone created by Haggar and the Galra to carry out their evil intentions, completely unknown to them. That’s what Lance said when we talked earlier.  And I think he as a point. 

“Arguable, at the core the clone thought he was me.”  Shiro continued levely. “He was made to be exactly like me as Haggar could manage.  And it was rather spot on. How Haggar managed to do that...is lost to the universe now.  But the clone found the truth...and choose to try and overcome it enough to build all of this.”

Coran watched as the Paladin’s glanced around at the farm surrounded them.  

All well cared for and fruitful of the efforts put into it.

The house clearly a home for a happy family life they came in and disrupted.  Nothing about it holds any sign of something underlying.

“Ryou is genuinely very loving to the children.”  Allura stated after a moment. “Not to mention protective of them.  How he acted with them, seeing them off to school...it was  _ too _ filled with emotion to be faked.”

“The Gran’djians are a perceptive people, they would not allow for the children to stay if they felt anything was off.”  Coran pointed out simply as he picked a few berries and meats. “Or at least something that was more than perhaps new parents, of a different planet’s origin, struggling in the care of new cubs.”

“Okay, so arguably the clone isn’t evil.”  Keith started.

“I don’t think there isn’t an arguable about that fact.”  Hunk cut in over a bite of some of the blue fruits they had picked earlier.  “He had what we can only imagine to be as the identity crisis of the century, and just settled down and took up farming.  And despite being scared of us, he still showed how to help with the farm.”

“He could have come back to help try and  _ find  _ Shiro.”  Keith countered.

“Yeah, he  _ could _ have,”  Pidge replied with a shrug.  “From our perspective, he  _ should  _ have.  But reasonably, Lance was right.  When everything happened, the Castle of Lions was a mess of a bunch of things happening at once.  None of them great. And yeah, it’s nice to think we would be okay with it Lance and...Ryou coming back with that fact.  But honestly...I don’t think we would have.”

A silence passed over everyone for a tick or two.

“Okay, so separating Lance from his husband is like a very bad idea.”  Shiro started to summarize. “I think we can all at least relatively agree on that.  So the question more easily becomes, do we let them stay here or take them with use back to the Castleship.”

“It’s not just one or two lives were uprooting.”  Allura added after him. “It’s five.”

“And both Lance and Ryou had worked hard for this place.”  Shiro continued. “Eight decaphoebs of hard work, we can only reasonably imagine to get here.  Not to mention memories and milestones that they haven’t touched on because they’ve been so afraid of  _ what we’re going _ to do.  Taking them away from here…”  Shiro trailed off

But Coran more than understood what he was saying.  

Taking Lance and Ryou away was asking them to completely rebuild their lives somewhere else.  With little promise that the new place would offer them the same peace they had found here. 

Just hope for the best.

It’s a lot of ask.

“And Lance’s family back on Earth, just...has to deal with that?”  Keith asked. 

“It’s not like we won’t tell them Lance is alive on a far off planet, farming away in domestic bliss.”  Pidge snapped, swatting at Keith lightly. “He’s sister, Veronica, already knows we’re here. She’s going to be the first one looking for what we found out.  And I am not going to  _ not _ tell her.”

“And as shocking as it is, Keith, but spaceships exist.”  Hunk huffed with a roll of his eyes. “No one’s saying, no one can visit anyone.”

“Yeah...but--”

“There’s a lot of baggage that needs be unpacked by  _ everyone _ .”  Shiro cut in with a heavy sigh.  “And it probably not going to be the easiest thing.  A lot of things we thought we knew was wrong, and that’s going to cloud our view on things until we work past it.”  Suddenly he moved to lean back where he was sitting and stare up at the sky above them. “But it shouldn’t cloud our decision here.”

“Separating them is a bad idea.”  Coran started to list. Holding up his fingers to do so.  “Taking them to with us, is asking to put faith in a lot of unknowns.  Most of which they will likely make them very uneasy. And letting them stay, leaves us to face Lance’s family again.”  Coran paled a bit a last one a bit. Dealing with Lance’s family was never an easy thing. “Though, with actual good news this time, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“When you put it like that, it sounds like an easy choice.”  Pidge huffed to Coran’s left.

“Indeed.”  Allura agreed with a sigh.

Everyone else humming in heavy agreement.

“Alright, we let them stay.”  Keith grumbled lightly. Coran finding the Red Paladin glancing around to make sure he was on the same page as everyone else.  Seeming a bit happy he was on the right page. “That’s it.”

“Well,”  Coran started with a growing grin as he reached into his pocket.   Pulling out the small silver communication device he grabbed form the Castle before they left.  

Just in case he need to give it to someone. 

For whatever reason that maybe.

“I do believe we are overdue to give them a wedding present.”

* * *

**1 Year Later**

The party was in full swing, even though it was a muted event.  Nothing more than gathering of friends and family catching up and laughing together.  Glasses of wine and a collection of food in everyone’s hands. A few dancing to the low music on the speakers in one corner of the room.

It’s nice.

Even though the reason for the party is perhaps not the  _ happiest _ for some.  Shiro didn’t mind.  It’s still filled with enjoyment and laughter.  And all around just a good thing to be happen no matter what.  He doesn’t mind taking a moment to look over at it.

Suddenly he feels someone grab his left arm quickly.

Shiro turned to find Curtis looking half frozen about something.  Staring straight ahead, with a slightly lean back, completely not moving.  Bracing himself against Shiro from something the other couldn’t see. Or even guess what was happening.  

Carefully, he raised a questioning eyebrow at his husband.

“Something’s on my back.”  Curtis whispered, the the room was going to flip if he said it any louder.  And he doesn’t move like it will anger whatever the hell has him so freaked out.

Shiro moved slowly moved to peek around.

“Ni’ko!”  Lance’s voice suddenly cut through the air.  

And he suddenly just seemed to appear out of nowhere to grab the thing on Curtis’ back. Which as it turned out, was his son grinning up at him sheepishly.   He skillfully moved the boy around to get him to detach himself from the back of Curtis uniform. Which caused Curtis to instantly relax at the feeling of the weight off him.

“Did you ask Mr. Curtis if you could do that?”  Lance asked firmly. 

Glaring down at the boy like he already knew the answer to the very question the answer.  But he doesn’t look satisfied when Ni’ko admitted a small ‘no’ as he placed him back on the ground.

“You know the rules.  Unless it’s Daddy or I, you ask before you climb on someone.”  Lance scowled in a firm but gentle way, as the boy nodded, his ears dropping a bit.  “Alright, now, what do you say to Mr. Curtis?”

“I’m sorry.”  Ni’ko said earnestly.  “I should have asked.”

“Apology accepted little guy.”  Curtis said with an easy laugh. 

Lance looks half relieved at his choice of words, instead of brushing it off, while Ni’ko brightly thanked him.

“Alright, run along, go find Daddy.”  Lance instructed as he turned Ni’ko around.  Pushing him forward slightly, before tapping him on the rear.  “Off you go now.”

Ni’ko raced off quickly and happily at the words.  Running right pass where Ryou was talking with Sam and Colleen about something.  Letting out a small war cry of sorts before the young Gran’djian tackled his twin sister a bit.  Causing them to topple into Hunk’s leg, and him to jump in surprise, rushing to help them up.

Shiro turned back to Lance to find him grimace at the action a bit.  Before he sighed in defeat, like any experience parent did at their kids not completely listening to them.  But ultimately doesn’t seem to concerned about the turn of events. 

As the the twins suddenly bolt for Ryou.  Malri quickly climbing his back and blocking her brother from doing the same.  Ryou only pausing in his talking to glance down at Ni’ko hugging his left leg and patting his head.  Completely seeming unaware the two were sticking their tongues out at each other.

Shiro watches the two for a moment.

“Sorry about that.”  Lance said in apology after a moment. 

“No, no, it’s fine.”  Curtis assured quickly, as Shiro turned to see him wave his hand at Lance.  “He gave me quite the surprise. Never been climbed before.”

“Gran’djian cubs have a habit of climbing in youth.  Especially all over their families. Something they won’t grow out of until their like ten or so...or at least that’s what  _ everyone _ tells us.  Kind of like kittens, they purr too, by the way.”  Lance returned with an easy smile. “Ryou and I are use to them climbing all over us, people here...not to much.  The rule is an new thing they haven’t completely gotten yet.”

“How’d you know he didn’t ask?”  Shiro asked curiously.

“The frozen stance.  Everyone takes it when something big starts climbing up their back”  Lance answered easily. “Ryou and I did every time the twins use to climb on us as babies for like...four or five phoebs after we took them in.  And then I saw it repeatedly the whole time duration of our trip. I am sorry he didn’t ask. Though, I’m surprised it was on you, and not Shiro.”

Shiro blinked at Lance puzzled by the words for a moment. 

Because why would the kids what to climb on him…

Oh wait!

“Wow, did you seriously just forgot Ryou and you are like  _ literally _ exact copies?”  Curtis asked teasingly with a small chuckle.  He hid behind his drink when Shiro turned to glare at him, with a heavy blush forming on his cheeks as Lance laughed.  “Okay...sort of copies.”

“Ryou’s prettier though.”  Lance cut in with a ringing laugh.

Curtis fakely gasped at the words.  Before he turned to look at Ryou, twins still holding onto him.  Tongue still stuck out at the other. Then he tilted his head and hummed slightly in agreement.

“Well, with his hair done the way it is.”  Curtis started with a growing grin as he turned back to Lance.  “Down with the top portion brained into a bun. I’m not going to argue with that.  Sorry, honey.”

“Wow, so much for always being on my side for the rest of time.”  Shiro shoot back playfully.

“I am always on your side, hon.”  Curtis assured just as playfully as he patted Shiro’s check.  “I just know when an argument it already won.”

Lance’s laughter before them cut Shiro off from shooting off another quick reply. And it isn’t long before the three of them are all laughing.  At what exactly, Shiro wasn’t completely sure, but it feels good. 

After eight years of thinking a moment like this would never be possible again.  Of course it felt good to have it happening again.

Eventually the three of them settled into fits of chuckle.

It’s cut short when Malri suddenly gives a pained shout.  Causing the three to look to see Ni’ko release her tail before he suddenly darted off.  Malri leaping off Ryou’s back and taking off hot on her brother’s heels. Ryou quickly excusing himself form the conversation and darting off to where Malri had suddenly tackled her brother to the ground.  

Only Lance’s mother somehow beats him there, and has the two separated quickly.  Keeping them well away from each other as the whole party started to look on at the noise.  But they all turn away when Ryou starts to lightly scowled the two as they took to pouting up at him.

Lance shook his head slightly.

But clearly saw no need for him to intervene.

He turned back to Shiro and Curtis like nothing ever happened.

“Thank you for throwing this send off party, Shiro.”  Lance thanked. “It’s very nice. Even though my kids are trying to ruin it for attention.”

“Well they are  _ your  _ kids.”  Shiro teased as he took a drink from his glass.  Grinning under the look Shiro was one hundred percent sure he saw Lance shoot Ryou when he muttered something under his breath a few vargas earlier.  Before he surfaced from behind his glass. “Really, though don’t mention. The crew will use any excuse to throw something like this.”

“Last time was our two year anniversary.”  Curtis cut in with a wide grin. “We weren’t even invited, let alone  _ around _ to attend.  Which is sad, because I think Hunk made a cake, and Kinkade and him unveiled their new brew.”

Lance chuckled lightly at the words.  “You guys are just that cool of a couple, that you skip your own parties.”

“Oh, I like you.”  Curtis said with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.  Moving to loop an arm around Lance’s shoulder as the younger laughed brightly at the reaction.  “I’m going to use that if it ever happens again. Cause we  _ are _ that cool of a couple.”  Curtis states confidently before joining in with Lance’s laugh.  “What about Ryou and you?”

“What about Ryou and me?”  Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you a cool couple, like Curtis and I?”  Shiro clarified easily as his husband hummed in agreement at the words. “Skip out on anniversary parties you aren’t invited to and whatnot.”

“A Harvest festival lined up with a seventh anniversary this year.”  Lance stated after a moment of though. “So we sort of crashed an unrelated party, and didn’t realized it until two days later.”

“Damn, they’re cooler than us, Takashi.”  Curtis declared.

“Their younger than us, Sweetheart.”  Shiro assured lightly, lacing a bit of sarcasm into his voice.  “I think that’s kind of a given that they are cooler than us.”

“Don’t do that sarcasm, verbal rolling your eyes...thing.”  Lance stated quickly, holding up a finger to wave at Shiro. 

The action suddenly causes Shiro to feel a bit put on the spot.  

Because how in the universe did Lance know that was what he was doing.  

Keith had been the only one to recognize he after he did once towards the Paladins after Curtis and him started dating more seriously.  Matt caught it too. But that was only because they both knew him when he before... _ everything _ and it was something he did more regularly back than.  Both him and Adam.

So how did…

“Ryou does the same thing sometimes, and it’s borderline annoying.”  Lance stated simply. 

Curtis freaking beams from his spot beside Lance.  

Honestly it looked like he just won the freaking lottery or something.  The grin on his face growing into one Shiro never likes. Causes it’s like he’s about to sink his talons into something and never let go.

Most of the time it never about something Shiro enjoys.

“Oh, we are going to have a lovely chat.”  Curtis declared with something of a purr as he sharply grabbed Lance’s shoulder and turned him.  “Over there in the corner, and we’re exchanging  _ notes  _ before you leave _.” _

“Curtis, babe, I don’t think--”  Shiro started.

“Does Ryou do that little wrinkly thing with his nose...”  Curtis said over Shiro like he never spoke.

“...When his going to sneeze or lie about how something tastes?”  Lance asked easily.

“ _ Both _ .”  Curtis stated with a laugh as he directed Lance away.

The two of the suddenly starting to chuckle and giggle over something they were saying.  Completely under heard by Shiro in throwing growing distance between them, and their general speaking volume.  Though Keith raised an eyebrow as they pass behind him, before he turned to Shiro.

His expression a mix of disgusting, and amusement that clearly said ‘Oh you are so quazinacked.’

And Shiro doesn’t really doubt that.

“Where’s your husband taking mine?”  A familiar voice asked beside Shiro.

The Black Paladin tuned to find Ryuo peering at where Lance and Curtis were wandering off to.  Which just so happened to be some arm chairs shoved into the corner of the room. And for half a second, Shiro is surprised to see neither Malri and Ni’ko with him.  

But he spots them with seating on either side of Lance’s father eating something.  And figured it's not his place to worry.

“To a quiet dark corner to talk and exchange secrets or something.”  Shiro answered.

“About what?”  Ryou asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Us...probably.”  Shiro said way to easily for how he felt.  But the look the washed over Ryou’s fact was something of a comfort.  “I’m going to get another drink...want to join me.”

Ryou seemed to think about it.

His gaze fixed on where Lance and Curtis had settled in the chairs.  

Chatting together like they were long times friends.  And not people who had only meet for the first time a few days back.  And most definitely not like people that were exchanging knowledge about their marriages.  Because well their husbands are clones of the other.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”  Ryou agreed. 

Shiro smiled warming as he lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I am rather happy with how this turned out...even though it's not exactly how I pictured, but whatever. It almost made me cry twice. (The flashback to them telling Lance's family, and Ryou saying goodbye to the kids, because that shit always gets me)
> 
> So I did try to give everyone like at least a part of POV and keep it even between anyone. But I don't have much convidence in writing anyone other than Lance and Shiro...cause they are my favorites. So that's why Shiro has like the most POV parts. But I think I did okay with everyone else. And this fic is a lot of inbetween scenes after the Paladins get to the farm, because I didn't want to just be rewriting things I've already written, when there was actual gaps I could fill in.
> 
> At the begin of this, the team does think Lance is dead, and had heavily accepted it. And yes, Shiro did think his body was the one that killed Lance and just left him somewhere. (When really Haggar just booted up another clone and was like 'Fight') And he doesn't have memories of any of his time away in Black Lion, other than like little tiny glimpses. Any then they just finding more and more disturbing crap under the barn (Because Lance was like "Let's bury this shit so no one finds it like Responsible people" and just...really came off creepy)
> 
> The blood on the suits is Ryou's from when the two of them cut off the arm more completely. But that Paladins are at an extreme since of loss, that they just jump the other way. 
> 
> Also, I tried to use the used of the team calling Ryou either by his name or 'the clone' to so how they were accepting thing. Like Keith still use the clone it after finding out Lance is still alive, and Allura struggles to use the right one, and Coran just using it. (Cause Lance his boy...and like he's not hurt or afraid of his husband). Hunk and Shiro also struggles like Allura, Pidge leans more towards 'the clone' but less than Keith. But in the epilogue bit, they are all accepting of Ryou and actually really like him (cause he's a bit dork who love his family.)
> 
> And, Oh my god, I LOVE Curtis. (He probably comes off a bit like Lance, but I have little to work with content wise, I still love him though) Lance and him are like BFFs and have like wine one evening every time Lance visits. Totally talking about all the things their husbands do, among some of other things...while Shiro and Ryou are like 'this weird, please stop.' (But most of the time Lance and Curtis just gush over how adorable their hubbies are and gush over them, before they argue about whose prettier)
> 
> I plan to write a third part of this series, that will be a prequel to all of this, and from Ryou's perspective. I might down a small forth part, because there is one small scene after everything with the Paladin's visiting Lance and Ryou on the farm. That is really just wholesome.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this though.


End file.
